Nightmare
by Ciggy5
Summary: When Trunks gets into an unexpected situation with a former foe, he must now adjust to an unusual alliance with the enemies who once destroyed his life... UPDATE (April 7, 2014): To those concerned about the future of the story, I haven't gone anywhere. I've just been dealing with some personal stuff, but Chapter 9 will be released soon, so just sit tight!
1. The Nightmare Is Over

**_The Nightmare Is Over_**

Trunks: "The nightmare is over, Cell! Die!"

Cell: "No! No! No-AHHHHHHHH!"

Trunks returns to his normal form.

Trunks: "Now I can finally say that it's really over... Thanks to you father. And to you, Gohan! And especially you Goku, you're the greatest!

After a leading a life of fear at the hands of the monstrous androids, Trunks rejoices that the horrible machines and their "superiorly designed" counterpart Cell are now just memories. At long last and after many years, Earth in Trunks' time is safe once more. Trunks smiles and begins to think to himself.

Trunks: "I can't believe it's finally over... To think that this planet has suffered all my life, and now it's once again safe because of me... At least in this time. It never would've been possible without the others. Now, it's time to go home."

Trunks makes his way back to the shaken bunker that he and his mother call home. Bulma awaited Trunks' return in the kitchen, preparing a meal.

Bulma: "Hi, hun! Glad to see you home safe! I'm preparing dinner now, have a seat!"

Trunks always enjoyed his mother's happy demeanor. Though not nearly as happy-go-lucky as she was in times past – given the circumstances of the last 20 years – she still remained more cheerful than a typical battle-worn middle-aged woman.

Trunks took a seat at the kitchen table and greeted his mother, happily – not seriously as she had expected.

Trunks: "Hey, mom. It smells great!"

Bulma: "Did you find that other Android you were talking about?"

Trunks: "Yup. He was exactly where I knew he was going to be."

Bulma: "So, what happened? You don't have a scratch on you, so I assume he couldn't have been that strong."

Trunks quickly flashed back to his time with Goku and the Z-Fighters now three years earlier. He couldn't wipe the horrors of Cell from his mind. No matter what form he was in, Trunks found Cell terrible. Still, he remained upbeat during his conversation with his mother.

Trunks: "Well, remember how I said when I fought him in the past? He had absorbed the other Androids to make himself stronger. I didn't let that happen this time, so he was pretty weak."

Bulma: "So it's really over now…"

Trunks: "I guess it is. There's still another Android that was never activated somewhere in the mountains, but he turned out to be peaceful…"

Trunks paused for a moment.

Trunks: "Peaceful… I'm sure all of the people Dr. Gero kidnapped and made into Androids were peaceful to some extent. To think he destroyed the humanity of them… I know one thing for sure, mom: those Androids didn't want to be doing what they were doing. They were programmed to do it."

Bulma smiled, thinking to herself how proud of her son she was. Not only for eliminating the Android menace, but for maintaining a certain inner peace despite his hard life.

She responded.

Bulma: "I know everything there is to know about technology, son. Robots, Cyborgs, Androids… And if there is anything I know for certain about Android and Cyborg technology, it's that you can put a machine in a man's body, but never in his heart."

Trunks nodded.

Bulma: "I wonder what happened to that other Android you were talking about though… The peaceful one."

Trunks reclined in his seat.

Trunks: "Me too. Now with all this Android stuff done, I don't have very much to do anymore. Maybe I'll go hunt him down and have a training partner in the times of peace to come."

Bulma smiled again.

Bulma: "That's my boy! Defeating the toughest opponents in the world and already thinking about training! Your father had that type of drive, I always admired that about him."

Bulma places trays of food down, and sits opposite Trunks. Trunks wastes no time filling his plate and beginning to feast.

Bulma: "Your father also had that type of appetite…"


	2. A New Ally

**_A New Ally_**

The days to come were low-key, but Trunks grew restless and eager for adventure and training, even though he had just completed the most rigorous forms of both. After only a few short weeks of rest and reconstruction of his life, Trunks set out to the barren mountains, to find Dr. Gero's laboratory… And Android 16.

Trunks thought to himself loudly, but didn't utter a word.

Trunks: "I can't stop thinking about the Lab. I have to go there, and try to find 16… I think his peacefulness was unconditional based on the circumstances, but I'm unsure. If he should be a hostile, I'll have to take care of him."

After about an hour of flying at high speed, Trunks finally stumbled upon the lab of the evil doctor. He landed in the exact spot he stood when he attempted to obliterate the Androids in only one blast, proving worthless. The door was sealed with a pass code, but nothing a low-power Ki blast couldn't take care of.

Trunks turned on the lights and began looking around the lab. He found the now empty test tube Cell was engineered in, as well as the two pods Android's 17 and 18 were released from. Upon further evaluation, he discovered Android 16's pod.

Trunks: "Here it is… Alright buddy, I'm hoping you won't do anything you're going to regret!"

Trunks pressed the release button, and the pod opened. A thin layer of fog released from the pod before a figure became visible.

Trunks: "16, can you hear me?"

Android 16: "Online."

Trunks: "Listen to me, 16, I need you to listen to me."

Android 16: "Identifying… Search complete. Not Goku."

Android 16 attempted to blast off through the mountain, in search for Goku, but Trunks stopped him by grabbing his leg and pulling him down.

Android 16: "Let go of me, or you'll regret it!"

Trunks began to restrain a now angry 16.

Trunks: "16, Goku is dead! I have this memory drive, I'm going to plug it into your main disk…"

Trunks proceeded to install the memory drive he had salvaged from 16 in the past to the 16 in his time.

Android 16: "…What?"

Trunks: "Did it work?"

Android 16: "Trunks? What?... I'm alive?"

Trunks: "Yup. At least in this time you are."

Trunks smiled as he greeted his old friend. He then proceeded to tell a confused 16 exactly what was going on.

Trunks: "You died in the past, but in my time, you were never activated. I managed to salvage your memory drive after you were blasted, though. I just installed it, and now here we are!"

Android 16: "Trunks, I don't know how I could ever repay you. You've restored me with the universe's most precious gift: life."

Trunks smirked.

Trunks: "Come back to South City with me. Reconstruction is going on right now. The rest of the survivors could use a few pairs of hands like ours… Plus we have every opportunity to train and enjoy the new peaceful world!"

Android 16: "I would be honored to, Trunks."

Trunks: "I'm glad to hear it! C'mon, we should get out of here. If we get back soon enough we can…"

Trunks suddenly stopped and spaced out for a moment.

Android 16: "Trunks? Trunks!"

Trunks: "Sorry about that… Something just… Never mind. Let's get out of here!"

Android 16 followed Trunks back to his and his mother's bunker, where his mother sit in the living room, watching the newly-restored news television broadcast and sipping tea.

Trunks: "Hey, mom! Sorry it took so long. I want you to meet someone… This is my good friend Android 16! He'll be staying here in South City with us."

Bulma stood up to introduce herself to 16 without fully looking at him when he walked through the door, and her response showed it.

Bulma: "Hello… Oh… Wow… You're huge!"

Bulma immediately seemed scared to be in the same room as the mammoth Android 16. Android 16 stood at a staggering 7' 2", and weighed over 1,350 lbs. A mall of muscular metal, 16 was easily one of the most visually intimidating being Bulma had ever seen.

Android 16: "Scanning… Hello, Bulma!"

Android 16's database was very extensive. It covered most of Goku's friends as far back as his childhood, excluding those made in outer space or in Other World.

Bulma: "He… He knows my name…"

Trunks: "He's an Android, mom, he's a walking supercomputer. He knows almost everyone Goku has ever seen."

Android 16: "That is correct. I was programmed to annihilate Goku, but grew fond of him and his cohorts. You've raised a fine son, ma'am."

Bulma changed her expression almost immediately to a big smile.

Bulma: "Well Dr. Gero might have been a madman, but his computers sure are smart! It's nice to meet you Android 16! Feel free to stay here as long as you like, there's plenty of room!"

Android 16: "Your kindness is greatly appreciated, madam. Thank you."

With that, the Brief household officially had a new resident. Along with 16, Trunks aided South City and all of the surviving earthlings to a successful reconstruction. Trunks even helped the south city police keep the occasionally rebellious gangs and looters at bay. Training everyday with his new companion, three months seemed to fly right by, as peaceful as Trunks had ever witnessed in his life. But peace has a way of showing its face for a little while, then hiding back into the shadows.


	3. A Familiar Threat In An Unfamiliar Time

**_A Familiar Threat In An Unfamiliar Time_**

Another few months passed by. It was now a rainy day. Trunks and Android 16 had decided to train by the ocean to enhance intensity, given the harsh crashing waves. Bulma was home alone in the living room, cleaning and listening to the radio, when a report caught her attention.

Reporter: "We interrupt this normal broadcast with breaking news…"

Bulma: "…Huh?"

Reporter: "A terrorist group is laying siege on our neighboring West City only some 75 miles away. The group contains only about four people, all whose methods greatly resemble that of the Androids. Their onslaught has left more than half of West City in destruction. We are currently unsure of exact numbers, but the death toll is believed to be over 9,000 and rising…"

Bulma: "Oh no, not again!"

Reporter: "There is no information to suggest these monsters may be heading to South City, but residents are advised to stay indoors."

Bulma: "I have to tell Trunks and 16!"

Bulma scrambled looking for her Z-Gear, a phone-like device developed by Bulma, in order to contact Trunks who always carried one as well.

Bulma: "C'mon… Pick up, Trunks…"

Trunks didn't answer because he had left his Z-Gear in his jacket pocket, which was now tossed to the side for his training.

Bulma: "Dammit! I guess I'm going to have to go out myself…"

Bulma continued into the underground garage and into her car. She knew that Trunks and 16 would be training at the beach, so she began to head there. As she was driving, however, her car was blasted to the side of the road…

Bulma: "Ah… What the…?"

?: "Where do you think you're goin', darlin'?"

Bulma: "Who…?"

?: "Where is he?"

Bulma: "Wh… Where is who?"

The mysterious man's voice let out a chuckle.

?: "Wrong answer, lady."

Bulma: "What're you doing? Stop! St-…"

Before she could even cry for help, Bulma went unconscious. A few hours passed and the storm was starting to clear, allowing for the sun to emerge in the evening. Trunks and 16 returned home.

Trunks: "Mom? You home?"

The two searched.

Android 16: "The car isn't in the garage… She probably just went out."

Trunks: "Yeah… Hey, you thirsty?"

16 responded while walking outside to the front of the house.

Android 16: "Parched… The salt water in the air really dehydrates y… Oh my God! Trunks! Come quick!"

Trunks dropped his open can of soda and dashed outside to 16.

Trunks: "What? What is it?"

Android 16: "There!"

Trunks immediately noticed the capsized vehicle and his mother laid out on the street floor.

Trunks: "Mom!"

Trunks flew as fast as he could to where his mother lay on the ground, and 16 followed suit. Upon arriving, they checked to see if she was still alive.

Trunks: "Mom?! Oh, please don't be dead!"

Android 16: "She's not. I can sense her heartbeat and breathing patterns. She needs medical attention immediately."

Trunks: "Don't worry, mom… You'll be okay!"

Trunks and 16 evacuated Bulma's incoherent body from the scene of the rubble, and brought her home. Trunks, having learned much from watching his mother perform medical procedures on both Gohan and himself, helped nurse his mother back to help.

The sun was low, preparing to set, when Bulma awoke.

Bulma: "Wh-Where am I?"

Sitting at her bedside upon her waking up, Trunks responded with a huge hug.

Trunks: "Mom, you're awake! Thank God! I was so scared!"

Android 16: "I'm glad to see you awake, Bulma. What happened?"

Bulma: "I'm… Not exactly sure… I heard a news report on the radio about a group of terrorists destroying West City. They said they were like the androids."

Trunks: "WHAT?!"

Android 16 took to an angry look, and began looking down at the floor with his arms crossed.

Trunks: "Androids? We got rid of them!"

Bulma: "Whoever they were, they asked for 'him…' I told them I didn't know who 'he' was… Next thing I knew, I woke up here."

16 broke his silence.

Android 16: "Tell me, what did this person look like?"

Bulma: "I couldn't really see him. It was dark and rainy… But he had a southern accent."

Trunks: "Android… Southern accent… It couldn't be…"

Android 16: "13."

Trunks: "Of course! How could I forget about him?! I'm so stupid!"

Bulma: "Who's '13?'"

Android 16: "Android 13. Dr. Gero made 17 and 18 with the hopes they'd achieve world domination by May 23, A790. Today, at 1:30PM, Androids 13, 14, 15 and I were to be activated automatically. Android 13 was to fuse with me, 14, 15, 17, and 18, to become a Super Android. Androids can't sense other Androids, but they _can_ sense Cyborgs, which is what 17 and 18 technically were. 13 has probably realized that 17 and 18 aren't around, so now he's looking for me."

Trunks: "I remember fighting with 13 when I was in the past. He was no joke then, but I think we can take him now."

Android looked concerned.

Android 16: "We can't. Soon, he will be fusing with 14 and 15, and he will become too powerful for us to take on alone."

Trunks: "Well we have to at least _try_ 16!"

Android 16: "We can get help…"

Trunks and Bulma both looked astonished.

Bulma: "From who? The earthlings can't possibly be of any use, and everyone else is dead."

Android 16: "True, but sometimes you have to go where your enemies came from to find new allies. The Androids 17 and 18 this world knew were made into Cyborgs using the _clones_ of two humans, not their actual bodies. The real 17 and 18 are far underneath the mountains in which Dr. Gero's facility was. They are not hostile, and in fact very proud of their belief in peace and justice. They tried to demonstrate that stance to Dr. Gero, but he managed to seal them away…"

Trunks looked immediately concerned at the thought of having 17 and 18 help them.

Trunks: "No! Those monsters made my life a living Hell! I don't care if they are more peaceful than the others, they're still tainted!"

Android 16: "We don't have much of a choice, Trunks! We have an 80% mortality probability against Super 13, do you know what that means?! He could destroy us both in one shot!"

Trunks: "Forget your bullshit probabilities for once, life is a probability to you!"

Bulma quickly arose, sprained and bruised and all, to break up the argument between Trunks and 16.

Bulma: "Stop it, you two! Do you really think this will solve anything?! All of my friends argued just like this about how to take on the androids 20 years ago, and looked how well that turned out for them!"

Trunks and Android 16 immediately withdrew themselves, and apologized to both each other and Bulma.

Trunks: "I'm sorry guys, I just can't help myself when I think about the Androids."

Android: "I'm sorry, too. I might not be a Cyborg, but I can definitely feel something when I think about 13. Humans might call it fear."

Bulma: "Listen to me, Trunks… I understand the Androids have done some pretty terrible things in your life, but you have to trust 16. What if 16 is right and you go head-first into a slaughter? Who will protect the Earth then?"

Trunks: "I don't much like it, but I'll set aside my hostilities for the good of the planet Earth and its people."

Bulma: "That's the spirit! You two go ahead and find the help you need, I'll be fine by myself."

Android 16: "Seeing as how 13 can sense my presence within 20 miles, it's probably best we leave you alone anyway, Bulma. For your safety."

Trunks: "Agreed… C'mon, 16. Let's go. We'll be back as soon as we can, mom."

Bulma: "Stay safe you guys!"

With that, Trunks and Android 16 set off to Dr. Gero's lab yet again, this time to make friends with possibly one of the fiercest foes to date. The two travelled for less than an hour before they arrived at their destination. The sun was setting. Android 16 led the way.


	4. Terrible Allies

**_Terrible Allies_**

Android 16: "It's this way. Gero might not have liked the way these two turned out, but he was definitely heart-set on keeping them. He probably didn't want to feel like he wasted any time."

16 pressed a few buttons which opened the doors to the elevator. Once in the lower level, 16 turned on the light, revealing a very detailed surgical room, mechanics room, a large computer, and two coffin-looking gray canisters.

Android 16: "This was where Gero built all of us… He deactivated the computer before activating Android's 17 and 18, so we'll have to activate them upstairs."

Trunks: "So these two are Androids – err – _Cyborgs_ too, huh? And you're sure they're peaceful?"

Android 16: "…"

16 grew silent.

Trunks: "16?"

Android 16: "I didn't want to worry your mother… They are… Impressionable. They hated Dr. Gero. It's a long story, but he was pretty terrible to these two. After they find out he's dead and that creations of his still walk this planet, they will seek to destroy them. After that, I'm not exactly sure where things could go…"

Trunks grew furious at his friend.

Trunks: "So you're telling me that we could be activating them and could be completely risking them going back to their monstrous rampage?! Are you insane?"

Android 16: "We dwarf them in power, Trunks! We can annihilate them in one shot if they step out of line. It's worth the chance!"

Trunks realized that Android 16 was right. As terrible as they were, they were extremely weak compared to Trunks in his normal form alone, let alone his Super Saiyan form. Still, he was uneasy about the idea, knowing the risks involved.

Trunks: "Whatever. You're the pro."

Trunks was definitely _not_ excited about working with the Androids. Not only did he not fully believe they'd be peaceful, his hatred for everything they stood for motioned him far away from any desire to look at them as anything more than murderous piles of metal. Despite his hostilities however, Trunks proceeded in helping move the Androids' cases to the upper level, where they were to be activated.

Android 16: "Hold on… One more second… There. Plug this in to #17's canister."

16 handed Trunks a long A/C-looking cable to plug into the holding chamber. After plugging it in, it was just seconds before 17 emerged.

Android 17: "…"

Android 16: "17? Can you hear me? Do you know who I am?"

Android 17: "…16?"

Android 16: "Listen to me 17, forget about Gero's mission to destroy Goku and gain world domination. They're both dead. There is a new menace and we need you and your sisters help."

Android 17: "Hm."

While 17 gained his bearings, 18 was activated. She came out of the chamber already wielding her usual attitude.

Android 18: "Ugh, I've been in that thing for too long."

Android 16: "18, do you know me?"

Android 18: "Yes, 16, now we have to go kill a guy and take over the wor… Oh…"

Android 18 immediately noticed Trunks, which forced her to lose her train of thought. Despite being put off momentarily, she immediately returned to her fierce demeanor.

Android 18: "Who is this? Another Android?"

Trunks: "No, I'm not an Android. My name is Trunks, and I'm a Saiyan. You may not know me but I know you and everything about you so let's just keep it at names."

Android 16: "Trunks, please!"

Android 18 became instantly aggravated.

Android 18: "I don't like your tone, punk!"

Trunks: "Really? That's funny because I don't like _anything_ about you. Or your brother here. We have a situation here and we need your help. After that, you can do whatever you want."


	5. Super Android 13

**_-Super Android 13-_**

Android 16 took the time to explain Trunks' story, his own story, and the current situation, sparing no details. After finally finishing, both 17 and 18 responded.

Android 17: "So you're saying that this Android 13 was made to succeed us?"

Android 18: "As if. He has no idea who he's dealing with."

Trunks: "No, _you_ have no idea who _you're_ dealing with."

The twins looked at Trunks: 17 with concern, and 18 with disgust.

Trunks: "I've fought 13 before. He's incredibly strong _without_ absorbing 14 and 15. Soon, when he does fuse with them, he'll be a lot more powerful than all of us. We need to focus on taking him out."

Android 18: "And why should we help _you_ exactly?"

Trunks looked intently at 18.

Trunks: "Because you've done some pretty terrible things in my life. Maybe not you two exactly, but your clones. That still makes you guilty in my book. You _don't_ make up for what you did, and we destroy you… We can turn you into dust in a matter of seconds."

17 and 18 immediately looked angrily at Trunks, now distressed by his statement.

Android 17: "Don't let your mouth write checks your ass can't cash, tough guy!"

Android 16 intervened.

Android 16: "As much as I didn't like the delivery of that statement, Trunks isn't wrong. Our powers exceed yours twentyfold. I will see to it that no harm befalls you, unless you revert back to your engineered purpose and attempt to cause harm to the Earth and her people."

Android 17's concern seemed to subside upon hearing 16's speech.

Android 17: "Well, seeing as how Gero is dead, I don't really see the need to take out any frustration on this world. And so long as beings exist that _are_ doing that asshole's bidding, I have to take out my frustration on someone, so it might as well be them!"

Suddenly, a familiar voice sounded from the close entrance into the lab.

Android 13: "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Trunks and 16 gasped in synchronicity, as Android 13 entered along with Androids 14 and 15, and two other Android henchmen.

Android 13: "Android 16, as I live and breathe. I knew I'd find you sooner or later. And you have the rest of the gang here, too. You both are 17 and 18, I reckon. Nice to meet you!"

Android 16: "Damn! We should've taken off sooner, Trunks!"

Trunks: "It's too late now! We have to hold him off and get out of here!"

Android 14: "Easy there, pal. Do you know who you're talking to? Hold us off? Ha! You're funny!"

Trunks: "I'm getting sick and tired of meeting people I already know enough about to hate!"

Trunks allows his anger to explode as he turns Super Saiyan.

Android 16: "Trunks, don't!"

Android 13: "Wo-ho! He can change his hair color, boys! I'm damn near pissing myself, I'm so scared! Hehe…"

Trunks looked angrily at 13. He stared deep at 13 until his demeanor went from a cocky trucker to more of a concerned young boy.

His gaze not leaving 13 for a second, Trunks lifted his hand.

Android 13: "What the?"

Trunks' hand shined bright before a blast was expelled from his hand, blowing Androids 14, 15, and the henchmen to spare parts.

Android 13: "Ah-…!"

Androids 17 and 18 looked in awe at the rubble before them, their expressions reflected their feelings to a tee. Android 16 scolded Trunks.

Android 16: "Trunks! What have you done?!"

Trunks: "I'm going to finish this before it starts."

Trunks thrust full force across the lab, lunging straight towards Android 13. Just before contact, however, Android 13 maneuvered underneath Trunks, knocking him off course, far into the air. Because Trunks was moving at such a high speed, it took longer for him to stop, and that's when Android 13 acted.

Android 13: "Synchronize 14, 15, and henchmen!"

Android 16: "No!"

Android 16 launched a barrage of rockets at 13, but it was too late. The parts of his fallen cohorts synced with 13 almost instantly. He was now even _stronger_ than his original superior form, due to the parts of his henchmen.

Super 13: "Haha! I feel better than a pig in shit! This is great!"

Android 16 looked on in horror as Trunks returned to the scene.

Trunks: "…!"

Android 16: "Trunks! We have to get out of here, and take 17 and 18 with us! We have to go, now!"

Super 13: "I don't think so partner! You're next!"

Super 13 launched straight towards an off-guard Android 16, before he was suddenly stopped.

Super 13: "What the hell?"

Android 17: "Woo-wee! Sorry there partner! Guess I got in the way of your annoying accent!"

Android 18: "An, stop! Are you stupid?!"

Android 16: "Thank you, 17."

Super 13: "You wanna try and be a hero, don't you? Little punk. I'll take care of you real quick."

Android 16: "You can try to stop the both of us if you want, but that will be no easy feat, 13."

Trunks: "16, what are you doing?!"

Android 17: "Trunks, take 18 and go! Get far away from here! We'll hold him off, you focus on staying safe, we'll be fine!"

Trunks: "What?! No! I-…"

Android 16: "Go, Trunks. No matter what happens here, you can beat him. Go!"

Android 18: "No, An, I'm not leaving you here!"

Android 17: "18, if he absorbs the three of us we're all screwed anyway, and I won't let that happen to you! Go with him, now! GO!"

Android 18 looked on in awe, tears in her eyes. She stand motionless on the top of the mountain. Trunks grabbed her arm and pulled her off.

Trunks: "C'mon! Let's get out of here!"

Android 18 and Trunks fled the scene as fast as they could. 16 and 17, however, were prepared for battle.

Android 17: "So… You still like bird-watching?"

Android 16: "Oh, funny. By the way, the 90's called. They want their handkerchief back."

Android 17: "Dick! I like this thing!"

Super 13: "Let's do this!"

Androids 16 &17: "Let's!"


	6. An Awkward Pairing

**_-An Awkward Pairing-_**

Android 18 came into reality and followed Trunks closely. The two made it miles away, not looking back once. They finally landed in a forest-like area.

Trunks was surprisingly calm with 18, as they landed.

Trunks: "Alright, come down here, into the woods."

Android 18: "What? Why are we landing?! We should keep going!"

Trunks: "Calm down, we need to suppress our energy and that's extremely difficult to do while flying at 70 miles an hour. We'll lay low for a bit, and then we'll head onward."

Trunks pulled a tree out of the ground and laid it on its side, providing a place for the two to sit and rest. Needless to say, it was a bit strange…

The two were silent for some time, before 18 finally spoke.

Android 18: "You should've left me. We could've taken him on. We didn't have to leave those two behind!"

Trunks responded intently, but cool-headedly.

Trunks: "I could've taken him on my own, to be perfectly honest. But if he managed to maneuver himself in a way that allowed him to sync with any _one_ of you three, his power would've increased too much for me to handle. He can absorb ki-based energy like another Android Gero built, number 19. That means it would be strictly hand to hand combat. That'd be tough."

Android 18: "Okay, but what if he absorbs 16 and 17, genius? What then?"

Trunks grew angered.

Trunks: "Look, I'm not here to explain to you my plan of action. I'm here to ensure you stay out of his hands! If something happens, believe me, I'm more than ready. _Way_ more than ready."

Android 18: "Okay, sorry, Jesus…"

The two grew silent again briefly. Trunks spoke.

Trunks: "I'm sorry, I just… You're clone was a lot different than you, but I keep forgetting she's not you. I can tell you're different."

Android 18: "How's that?"

Trunks: "By the way you're concerned for them back there. The 18 I knew wouldn't have even batted an eyelash before either ditching them or diving in head first. You showed reluctance. You're more human than she was."

Android 18 was silent for a moment, then responded.

Android 18: "I'm not a human… I'm a… Thing."

Trunks looked at 18, almost concerned for a split second. Suddenly, he felt a massive power surge.

Trunks: "Woah!"

Android 18: "What?"

Trunks: "I just felt something huge! An android power level, and it just grew. One or both of them has been synced to him."

Android 18 grew concerned and confused.

Android 18: "How can you sense him? He's an Android, he doesn't give off any energy…"

Trunks explained.

Trunks: "True, but 16 taught me a trick to sensing non-life energy. See, Androids give off more electricity the more energy they have. I can't sense him as accurately as say, another Saiyan, but I have a good proximity. And whatever his power was before, it just exploded. It happened towards the Southwest, but it's not coming in this direction."

Android 18 became angered and upset over the thought of her brother being synced to Android 13.

Android 18: "That idiot! Why did he stay there? We all should've just pulverized him, and now he's that monsters' body armor!"

Trunks looked stern.

Trunks: "C'mon, let's keep moving. My Z-Gear says we're about 3 miles out from a small town with a hotel and a few restaurants. We can walk it and be there by 9:00pm."

Android 18: "Or, we could fly there and be there in a minute."

Trunks: "It's safer if we walk, trust me."

Android 18 was aggravated by Trunks' plan, but she obliged. The two walked for around an hour and a half, without saying anything to each other. Trunks seemed to be focused on the path ahead of him, but Android 18's mind wandered.

Android 18: (To herself) "An… I'm sorry… I promise that hick pile of junk will pay for this! And Trunks… What am I doing here with him? I could be off on my own fighting 13, I bet I could take him, or at least do some damage. What's the point of this?"

Android 18 spoke out.

Android 18: "Hey! Exactly why are we going through all this trouble? Why don't we just lure him out and turn him into scraps? This all seems a little cowardly to me, and I'm no coward!"

Trunks responded without looking at the girl.

Trunks: "It's not about being a coward, it's about being smart. I already explained that if he catches us off guard and syncs with you, it'll be a lot more trouble for me to take him out. Also, if we focus on staying away from him, he'll be more worried about going on a wild goose chase looking for you and be too distracted to kill any innocent people."

Android 18 looked on in aggravated acceptance.

Android 18: "Fine! We'll do it your way."

Trunks: "We're here."


	7. Company

**_-Company-_**

Trunks and Android 18 made their way into the local hotel, and purchased a one night's stay. Trunks noticed the standard room had two double beds, so he purchased the one to save his limited amount of pocket money.

Trunks: "Can I get a standard room, please? One night only. And, do you guys have a restaurant here?"

Hotel Manager: "You bet, partner, best in town. Right through those doors and dinner's free with your stay."

Trunks: "Thanks, pal."

The manager noticed Android 18 standing away from Trunks, unfocused on any one thing in particular.

Hotel Manager: "So, if you don't mind me sayin' so, that's a beautiful woman over there. You're a lucky man, my friend."

Trunks was immediately taken back by the manager's compliment. He didn't exactly know what to say, so he responded.

Trunks: "Oh, uh… Thanks. I know."

Hotel Manager: "You two have a fine evening."

The two proceeded into the hotel's restaurant to eat dinner. They didn't say much to one another until later in the meal.

Trunks: "I figure we see what's going on in the morning, and then make a break for it later in the day. If we do things right, we could be able to make it back to my house in only a few days."

Android 18: "Why exactly are we going to your house?"

Trunks: "I… It's just safer there, okay? Trust me. I can ready myself better there."

During the meal, Trunks' Z-Gear began to ring.

Android 18: "Are you getting a phone call?"

Trunks: "Yeah, sorry. Do you mind?"

Android 18 shook her head.

Trunks: "Hello? Hi, mom. So you got my message? Okay. Okay, good."

Android 18 immediately smirked when she heard Trunks talk to his mother.

Trunks: "Alright, I'm keeping low, I should be home in a few days. Alright. I love you too, mom. Good night."

Android 18 looked at Trunks and smiled.

Android 18: "Not gonna lie, that was pretty adorable."

Trunks blushed.

Trunks: "Ah-… Hmph."

Android 18 smiled again in amusement. Trunks immediately noticed it and blushed one more time. Android 18 noticed Trunks looking at her.

Android 18: "Are you watching a movie or something? Take a picture it'll last longer."

Trunks: "Sorry, it's just… Your smile."

Android 18 grew self-conscious.

Android 18: "What?! What's wrong with it?! Do I have something in my teeth?!"

Trunks: "No, no… It's just that… It's really pretty…"

Android 18 wasn't expecting this compliment, and began to blush herself.

Android 18: "Oh, uh… Thanks… I guess…"

The two finished dinner and proceeded to the room.

Trunks: "I'm sure you wanted your own room, but I don't want to waste too much money. I'm sorry."

Android 18: "It's fine. I'm going to take a shower."

Trunks: "Should I, uh, leave or something?"

Android 18: "You don't have to. I'll undress in the bathroom."

Android 18 continued into the bathroom, and Trunks continued to watch TV while lying on the bed, thinking to himself.

Trunks: (To himself) "Man, I really got myself in a bind here. 16… I hope you're okay…"

He began now to think about Android 18.

Trunks: (Again, to himself) "And that girl; or, Android, Cyborg, whatever. She's not like the other one… And she's so beautiful… But she's no good! The plight of the innocent doesn't make up for the sins of the evil, Trunks! When we get home, it'll be easy… Just d…"

Trunks was distracted by Android 18 as she exited the bathroom, where a robe and a towel which was wrapped upon her head.

Trunks: "Hey."

Android 18: "Hey…"

Trunks detected a bit of worry in Android 18's voice.

Trunks: "Is… Is something wrong?"

Android 18: "I… Ugh… My brother's always been the one who had to stick up for me. When we were kids, he'd always help me when the other kids would pick on me. Back when my parents were alive, he'd always take the blame when I got in trouble, which was _often_. And now he made the ultimate sacrifice, for me…"

Tears began to flow from Android 18's crystal blue eyes.

Android 18: "I've lost everybody, Trunks. My parents, my brother… I… I just don't know what to do anymore…"

Trunks stood silently, in awe of Android 18's display of emotion.

Trunks: "You really love your brother, huh? I had someone who was like a brother once. As a matter of fact, he was the closest thing I ever had to a father. You – er – I mean the _other_ you killed him a few years ago. It was hard, so I know what you're going through… Not that that makes it any easier, just thought I'd share."

The two were silent for a brief moment, and then Android 18 continued as her tears were drying up.

Android 18: *Sniff* "Trunks?"

Trunks: "Yeah?"

Android 18: "This is going to sound strange, and it's fine if you say no…"

Trunks sat up and gave Android 18 a suspicious look.

Trunks: "What is it?"

Android 18: "It's just that… Well, the last time I actually slept was in the house I grew up… And every time we'd go away, I'd be scared to sleep alone, and I'm _not _scared… But can we sleep in the same bed tonight?"

Trunks was taken by the request, and in a second, he relived the horror he'd experienced at the hands of this person sitting across from him. However, it was then that he realized that this being was truly different from the one he'd met – and destroyed – ages ago. He smiled at the concerned-looking girl.

Trunks: "Sure thing."

Android 18 looked like all her worries in the world had just been lifted off of her shoulders. She jumped towards Trunks and kissed him on the cheek.

Android 18: "Thank you so much!"

Trunks immediately blushed, and at length. He lied back next to Android 18 and turned his head away.

Android 18: "What're you looking at?"

Trunks: "Nothing. We should probably get some sleep. Good nigh…"

Android 18 sprung up and turned Trunks' face towards her.

Android 18: "Aw! You're blushing! That's so sweet!"

Trunks: "Stop it! C'mon… It's just…"

Android 18: "Never shared a bed with a woman?"

Trunks answered with a ramble.

Trunks: "I have. You're just the best-looking… I get nervous around pretty girls, it happens to a lot of guys leave me alone I'm going to sleep."

Android 18: "You don't have to be nervous around me. Trust me; I'm sleeping next to the best-looking guy I've seen in years, I'm nervous too. You just have to take it easy…"

Trunks: "…Hey, I have a question… How old are you? Do you age or…"

Android 18: "Dr. Gero turned me into an Android when I was 20. After that, I show no physical signs of aging. No wrinkles, no post-hormonal issues, no hair growth or loss… That was 20 years ago, so by that logic, I'm 40. But that's _stupid_ logic and I'm not old so I'm 20."

Trunks snickered to himself.

Android 18: "Hey! What's so funny?! I don't recall telling a joke!"

Trunks: "You're old."

Android 18 turned red in anger.

Android 18: "Hey! I am not! You're so mean! I'm going to sleep!"

Trunks turned over towards her.

Trunks: "Haha! Hey, c'mon. I didn't mean it like that. Don't be mad at me…"

Android 18: "Too late."

Trunks: "Listen, regardless of what your age is, at least _you_ don't have purple hair. I look like a 14-year-old girl in her Goth phase."

Android 18 giggled out loud, and then forced herself to stop.

Android 18: "I'm still mad at you!"

Trunks: "Okay, then I guess I should sleep in the other bed…"

Android 18: "NO! *Ahem* I mean, you don't have to…"

Trunks smiled.

Trunks: "Ha, good. I'm sorry for insulting you…"

Android 18: "It's fine, it's fine. Come on, I'm tired."

Trunks: "Right… Good night, 18."

Android 18: "Good night, Trunks."

And with that the two fell asleep. While Trunks was fast out, Android 18 awoke to think to herself, noticing Trunks had put his arm around her. She didn't move an inch.

Android 18: (To Herself) "He put his arm around me! Oh my God, that's so cute! Hey! Snap out of it, 18! He's just a guy, that's all… Oh, An… I'm sorry. For everything… I only wish I could make that asshole Gero pay for what he's done. But Trunks took care of that before I could… Oh well."

Android 18 turned over to face the sleeping Trunks, his arm still around her.

Android 18: (Again, To Herself) "He's really handsome and so nice… Even if he is a rugged. He's battle-worn. Apparently, An and I did a lot of bad stuff to him.

She started rubbing the side of his face.

Android 18: (Still to Herself) I would never do anything bad to you… Not to anyone. Not after everything that's been done to me. Oh, why do I feel this way about him?! He threatened to kill me! Why can't you find a doctor or something, 18?! No, you go after the guy that's been to the past and future and the other… Whatever. Regardless about how I feel now, I don't want him to know…"

Android 18 kissed Trunks on the forehead, turned over, and quietly fell back to sleep.


	8. History

**_-History-_**

Trunks woke up early the next morning. He'd noticed his arm around Android 18 and immediately retracted it. He then proceeded to the downstairs breakfast area to get coffee for the two of them

Trunks: "I wonder if she likes coffee. That's what I'm getting… I'd better-…"

Trunks was immediately distracted by a huge power level that seemed to have just passed by. He immediately grew concerned.

Trunks: "Argh! He's close, but he's getting further. He can't sense any energy, and can only locate Androids 14, 15, and 16. I'm starting to think we should stay here another day or two to play it safe…"

Trunks made his way upstairs to the room.

Trunks: "18? I'm back, I brought coffee."

Android 18: "Thank you!"

Trunks: "Where are you?"

Android 18: "I'm in the bathroom, I'll be right out!"

Trunks sat down on the bed and told Android 18 of his plan.

Trunks: "So, I think we should stay here another night or two."

Android 18 emerged from the bathroom, clad in a new robe, this time without the towel on her head.

Trunks: "You showered again? Do I smell or something?"

The two chuckled.

Android 18: "Shut up, I like to be clean… So, why are we staying here now? I thought we had to keep moving towards your place."

Trunks: "We do… But I felt his power level from the pantry downstairs. He probably even flew through here last night. Either way, he's getting further away, but just in case, I think we should stick around and be prepared to fight. If he catches us by surprise while we're on the move, we'll be up shit's creek without a boat, let alone a paddle."

Android 18 reached for the clothes she had bought at the local department store the night before.

Android 18: "If you say so. You fought this guy before right? Can you turn around for a sec?"

Trunks: "Yes, I have. And sure."

Android 18 began to disrobe and dress as Trunks turned around. Despite this, Trunks could see the girl's back side from the mirror he was facing, and it immediately distracted him.

Android 18: "So, is he strong?"

Trunks: "He's uh… Uhm…"

Android 18: "I know you can see me through the mirror, but I trusted you not to look!"

Trunks: "Ah! Sorry, sorry."

Android 18: "Mhm… Anyway; is he strong?"

Trunks: "Well, not exactly. Compared to me _now_, his normal form would be an average challenge. It could go either way. With his upgrade, though, he's probably around the same power as Cell in his perfect form."

Android 18: "What's a Cell?"

Trunks looked at her, confused for a moment, before realizing that she had never encountered the being.

Trunks: "Cell was Dr. Gero's 'greatest creation' as he put it. He was a large Green being, with features akin to an insect of some kind. He was extremely powerful, and killed countless people. Even me…"

Android 18: "Uh…"

Trunks: "It's a long story… Dragon Balls and wishes; we'll save that for another time."

Android 18: "Gotcha… So, you like what I'm wearing?"

Trunks found the new outfit to be quite appealing. She was wearing a black tank top, tight jeans, and a sweater.

Trunks: "Yeah, you look good."

Android 18: "I _always _look good."

Android 18 smiled widely at Trunks, who laughed at the remark.

Android 18: "So, where are your clothes?"

Trunks: "What do you mean? I'm wearing them."

Android 18 looked at Trunks in disgust.

Android 18: "Ugh, you've got to be kidding. You've been wearing that shit for two days! C'mon we're going to the store."

Android 18 dragged Trunks to the clothing store, and demanded that he buy clothes that were clean and looked good.

Android 18: "Alright, here, try this on."

Trunks: "What?! That?! It's pink!"

Android 18: "It's cute, try it on."

Trunks: "Hmph."

Trunks continues to put on the pink button-down shirt.

Trunks: "I look ridiculous! I'm a fighter, not some kind of flower!"

Android 18: "Fine, Mr. 'Fighter.' What color would you prefer?"

Trunks: "Blue, like the one I had…"

Android 18: "Fine, get the blue one, and get those pants. Then, you're going to take a shower. Just because we're on the run doesn't give you a reason to not be clean."

Trunks and Android 18 went back to the hotel room, where Trunks proceeded to shower and put on the outfit that Android 18 had picked out for him. The outfit was a more modernized version of the one he had; same blue outside, but just a shirt instead of a jacket, a white tank top, and jeans. Trunks came out of the bathroom fully clothed.

Trunks: "How do I look?"

Android 18: "Like someone I wouldn't mind being seen in public with! Yay!"

Trunks nodded off her humor, and the two continued to talk. Android 18 sat on the bed and turned on the TV.

Android 18: "So, how many more nights did you book?"

Trunks: "Two. I told him we might need to rush out early though. He said it was fine."

Android 18: "Well that's all well and good but what exactly are we going to do here for two more days? I was in a canister for 20 years and even _I _find this place dull."

Trunks: "I have no clue, to be honest. Let's just stick it out and soon we can…"

Trunks listed off.

Android 18: "Trunks?"

Trunks: "Wh-… What? Huh?"

Android 18: "You okay?"

Trunks grew concerned as he looked at the sky.

Trunks: "Yeah, I just got another sense of him… Shit! It's driving me crazy."

Android 18: "I've been meaning to ask you about that… So we're going to your place, and then what? Are you magically going to get stronger and be able to fight him? Because it sounds to me like there won't be much of a difference between fighting him now and fighting him then."

Trunks: "I told you already, I can prepare better."

Android 18: "Prepare what? A TV dinner? What's there? Tell me!"

Trunks stood up and walked toward the window in the room. He let out a sigh.

Trunks: "My mother's been working on a machine. Ever since I was a kid, she prided herself on making the time machine I used to go back and fight you, your brother, and Cell. Right after she finished the time machine, she started working on this other machine. It's a machine that radiates a certain kind of wave that can manipulate beings natural energy levels and multiply them tenfold."

Android 18: "Blutz waves."

Trunks looked surprised.

Trunks: "Yeah, how did you?..."

Android 18: "Gero was working on the same thing back when I first met him. He was always adequate with cybernetics, but his _original_ plan was to make us into a sort of super humans."

Trunks: "Like Goku…"

Android 18: "Exactly. He gave up on the machine early on because he kept testing it without positive results."

Trunks: "Testing it?"

Android 18 looked down.

Android 18: "Yeah… He… He would fire it at these… People I knew and see what would happen. Most of them would just sort of… Explode."

Trunks: "Wow…"

The pair was silent for all of 30 seconds.

Trunks: "I've been meaning to ask you…"

Android 18: "Yeah?"

Trunks: "…How exactly did the whole 'Android' thing happen? I'm only asking because it's been a focal point in my life, I'm curious as to how it started…"

Android 18 look down again, this time with more of a stare, fixated toward the ground.

Android 18: "I was afraid you'd ask that… Sit down, it's a long story."

Trunks sat on the bed next to 18.

Android 18: "So, remember how I said I used to get in trouble a lot as a kid? Well, when my parents died in a car crash – me and An were 16 at the time – we were put into an orphanage. My brother excelled. The caretakers loved him, the other orphans loved him… He was just a good kid. I, on the other hand, was a total handful… Stealing things, picking fights with the caretakers and other orphans, sneaking out, inviting… _Men_ into my room late at night. It was a dark time."

Trunks continued to listen intently.

Android 18: "Eventually, when we turned 18, we were released after not being adopted. My brother wouldn't have gone anywhere without me, and believe me, nobody wants an angry 16-year-old slut in their house. Unfortunately for us, we had nowhere to go. No home, no nothing. I was a little heavier back then – only a _little_ – but I lost a lot of weight because we barely had a meal every day."

Trunks: "Whoa…"

Android 18: "One day, we stumbled across a sign that said 'join the _true _army. Men and women ages 18 to 21 wanted for Red Ribbon Army training. _Housing and meals provided._' What were we going to do? It was as if someone had opened the door to safety, we just had to walk in."

Trunks: "The Red Ribbon Army, of course! It's the entire reason for Gero hating Goku in the first place!"

Android 18: "Right… Anyway, they were _really_ nice in the beginning. They let us go out whenever we wanted, they fed us, and they bought us clothes… And Gero was the nicest of them all. He was so friendly and charming. He really made you feel at home… Eventually, as classes and training continued, Gero chose me as his 'deputy'… An assistant. He told me my progress was best in the class, and that I was going places! Imagine that! _Me_! Needless to say, I was ecstatic. And… That's when things started to shift."

Android 18 took an angry look.

Android 18: "Eventually, we started getting experimented on. Medicines, weapons… They even performed live surgeries on us while we were awake to see how the human body reacted to organ exposure without being sedated. It was horrible. All the blood everywhere… You could hear the screaming people being dragged across the hall to the surgery wing…"

A tear fell from 18's face.

Android 18: "Our friends. The people we learned to be like _family_ with, screaming in agonizing pain as doctors cut open their chests and heads and stomachs, harvested organs and blood. I'll never forget, An's friend DJ broke off the table and ran away from them; naked, bloody, and all. Needless to say, he didn't get far… But not me or my brother. We were star pupils. _I _was a star pupil!"

Trunks' eyes widened as Android 18 told her story. Never in his life did he ever consider this horrible past of this creature, the horror. "Was she so different from me?" he thought.

Android 18: "Eventually, almost 90% of the recruits were dead. There were about 250 of us, cut down to mere 30, in just a matter of a year. We were told we were going to be part of a 'special project.' The special project?"

Trunks: "Cybernetic modification…"

Android 18: "They called it 'Project Cyber Warrior'. All thirty of us were operated on regularly, usually once every few days. Little by little, they'd add new parts, take out some things, replace some things… We were fed twice a day, but only once on surgery days… We had to sleep in concrete-bound rooms with nothing but robes to wear; like prisoners! Then…"

Android 18's look became blank, tears filling her sapphire eyes as she looked to be almost daydreaming, reliving the horror as she told the story.

Android 18: "Gero would come into my room… Every night… Every fucking night, Trunks!"

Android 18 started to cry hysterically, burying her face into her hands. Trunks couldn't even imagine the horror this woman had to endure for nearly a year of her life… Surgeries, sickness… _Rape_. Trunks had experienced the horrors of a barren life, but never so _directly_. Trunks could relate to the suffering, and it reminded him of his own past. On the verge of tears himself, Trunks kept his composure and immediately hugged the Android, resting her head into his shoulder as she wept.

Trunks: "Hey, hey, c'mon… It's over now, he's gone."

Android 18 continued to cry for nearly another minute, before reorganizing herself, and despite Trunks' expectations, continued to tell the story.

Android 18: *Sniff* "So… Anyway… They finished in about a year. The problem was, during testing, people started dying, and defecting, or at least _trying_ to. That's why he put bombs in us. If we decided to try and turn the tables, they'd blow us into bits. The only two that made it to the very end were me and my brother… The thing was, he managed to make clone-copies of me and him. To this day, I have no idea why he set them out instead of us… To be honest with you, I think he was so impressed by our show of loyalty; he'd rather have us on display. Like a trophy for being the most terrible being on the planet."

Trunks stared into 18's eyes for a while, not breaking eye contact for a second. He then gently kissed her on the forehead.

Trunks: "It's been tough for you… I see that now. That other you was… Hollow. She – it – was engineered, made. You were _born_. For those two, life was a convenience, a command… but for you, and your brother, it was a gift.

Android 18: "Trunks, I'm not the nicest person in the world, but I'm not mean either. I know that that other me wasn't really me, but she made your life a living Hell, and she came from me. I'm sorry…"

A tear streamed down Trunks' face. He smiled at her.

Trunks: "Don't be, it might have made things tough, but it made me who I am today."

The two hugged, then lied back on the bed.

Android 18: "Y'know, I've never told anyone that."

She turned to him.

Android 18: "You should feel extremely honored to have heard all that. Seriously. My brother doesn't even know about the rape thing."

Trunks: "Understood. Wow… Crazy story… C'mon, it's pointless to sit around in here. Let's go out. You hungry?"

Android 18 smiled.

Android 18: "Yeah, I could eat… Thank you, Trunks."

Trunks: "What for?"

Android 18: "For listening."


End file.
